


A New Era

by aeriie



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriie/pseuds/aeriie
Summary: I don’t blame him for moving on, but what hurts more than imagining him with someone new is the distance, and the coldness between us. I have to remember that for them, it’s been seven years, even when no one seems to understand that for me it’s hardly been more than the blink of an eye since I saw them last.A collection of Erika/Nevra scenes.
Relationships: Gardienne | Guardian | Erika/Nevra
Kudos: 8





	A New Era

The world has changed. Not just the place, but the people. Where there was once love and friendship, now there’s… an emptiness. A great void in the shape of the ghosts my friends have left behind.  
  
I think of them now, finally letting myself feel the sting of their absence. Ezarel and Valkyon. One dead, and the other gone. Gone, and forgotten.  
  
Even Nevra and Leiftan seem barely here at all, mere shells of their former selves.  
  
A few droplets of cool water splash me, pulling me from the past, and when I look for the source I find Koori and Mathieu splashing each other in between laughter and petty arguments.  
  
Karenn is lounging in the grass nearby with Chrome gently dozing off, his head resting in her lap. I’m grateful to have them all with me, at least. It makes the struggle a little easier.  
  
Leaning back, I tilt my face towards the sun, closing my eyes as I let it warm my skin. My friends are gone, and I miss them like nothing else, but there are others here that might help to make this place feel like home again.  
  
The sound of soft, feminine laughter ensnares me, and my head tilts towards the noise, my stomach clenching uncomfortably at the sight beneath the central pavilion.  
  
Nevra is there, with a girl I’ve never seen before. _The third this week_. A fresh burst of pain tears through my chest at the sight of them.  
  
He has an arm around her waist, and she giggles when he pulls her closer and whispers in her ear. He’s always been a flirt, but there’s something different about him now. He doesn’t laugh, he doesn’t even smile. Everything about him just seems… hollow.  
  
The night I first saw him again, I was overjoyed. He had been the love of my life, and I’d returned to him despite all odds. Our story could continue, our love would endure.  
  
What a _fool_ I had been to hope that any of that was true.  
  
I catch his eyes across the space, my heart heavy with anger and jealousy, wondering if he does this on purpose to drive the point home.  
  
He moved on without me, and now I have to deal with it. Whether I like it or not. I imagine what it must have been like for him, to watch me disappear and finally have to admit to himself that I wasn’t coming back. Did he feel the way that I do now, watching me sacrifice myself with Leiftan at my side?  
  
His heart has already shattered and healed in the time it took me to wake from the crystal. Shattered, healed… and hardened.  
  
I don’t blame him for moving on, but what hurts more than imagining him with someone new is the distance, and the coldness between us.  
  
I have to remember that for them, it’s been seven years, even when no one seems to understand that for me it’s hardly been more than the blink of an eye since I saw them last.  
  
My heart is breaking, but I have to be strong. Strange things are happening in the world, things that are connected to the humans, and I want to make myself useful by getting to the bottom of it. If the worst is over, then I can resign myself to healing my heart and creating a new future. The world has changed, but it’s full of new possibilities, new paths for me to follow.  
  
All I have to do is take the first step.


End file.
